Pearl kills Peridot
by PizzaCatDavid
Summary: RATED 15: CONTAINS SWEARING, SOME STRONG AND VIOLENCE. Pearl kills Peridot but she has her reasons...though...not everything is as it seems. This is based on a short comic by Mevrona. All I've done is extend the storytelling.
1. Chapter 1

**Pearl kills Peridot**

 **NOTES: VERY IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ!**

 **First off, the idea isn't exactly mine, this story is based on a very, VERY short comic by Mevrona about Pearl killing Peridot. If you type in "Pearl killing Peridot" on YouTube, then you'll understand where I've based this from.**

 **All I've done is extend the comic storytelling. I loved it so much that I just wanted more from it, and here it is. So, if I get complaints that this isn't my idea, then…well…I know…all I've done is added lots more dialog and action to it.**

 **This is set about "Catch and Release" but instead of Garnet poofing Peridot, they captured her…oh, and another thing, in this story, the gems don't "poof" they bleed out of their gems or wherever they've got damaged.**

 **I do NOT own the characters; they all belong to Rebecca Sugar.**

 **Some characters may be OTT (Over the Top) or even OOC (Out of Character) but that's the beauty of fanfiction, we make it our own…sort of…**

 **This chapter will contain some swearing and mild violence.**

About five figures had appeared on the warp pad in Steven's home and within seconds of them all appearing a green gem was pushed violently into the room, the force was strong enough for her to fall down…she turned around only for a spear to be right up to her throat. Peridot whimpered as Pearl kept her stance and spear at the green gem.

 **PEARL:** Don't you move!

Peridot whimpered again. Garnet and Amethyst walked in after her, with Steven behind them.

 **AMETHYST:** We should've bubbled her!

 **PERIDOT:** N-No…

 **PEARL:** I disagree. We should finish her off, right now, so she doesn't do any more damage!

 **PERIDOT:** No, please…

 **STEVEN:** You mean…. kill her?

 **PEARL:** ( _Forgetting Steven was there_ ) Steven, she…

 **STEVEN:** I know what she did…but can't we just, keep her here? She's no harm to anyone now, is she?!

Pearl sighs and looks over to Garnet for any reasonable answers. Garnet adjusts her visor, while Pearl was waiting for a response.

 **PEARL:** Well, Garnet…?

 **GARNET:** Hmm. Steven's right, she's not harming anyone now. (Steven sighs with relieve)

 **PEARL:** But…

 **GARNET:** We need her here. We can keep an eye on her. For now, we need to destroy all communications to Homeworld. Pearl, you stay here. Amethyst, you come with me.

 **AMETHYST:** Aw, yeah! We're about to destroy some shit, yo! ( _To Peridot_ ) In your face, bitch!

 **PERIDOT:** Whatever, you clod!

 **AMETHYST:** ( _Rolls her eyes_ ) Yeah, great comeback, bro!

 **GARNET:** Will you be alright, Pearl.

 **PEARL:** Oh, I'm sure I can handle a simple lowlife.

Peridot spouts but hurt by the words more than what Amethyst said. She then sits in a fetal position, looking away from the gems and Steven. Steven felt a little sorry for the green gem but understood that she could be a danger to herself or even to his friends…and possibly Earth. Garnet and Amethyst walked over to the warp on the other side of the room.

 **GARNET:** We won't be long!

With that, Garnet and Amethyst disappeared into thin air as the warp brighten up the room and within a quick flash, they were gone. Steven gently jogged to his room, quickly getting changed…it didn't take him long to put some trousers on and a clean t-shirt.

 **PEARL:** Are you okay, Steven?

 **STEVEN:** I'm fine. I just want to get some fresh air…

 **PEARL:** At this time? But don't you need some sleep.

 **STEVEN:** Nah, I'm good. It's not every day you get kidnapped…

 **PEARL:** Thank God, Amethyst saw you get taken, otherwise…well, we'd never know where you went. ( _Sighs_ ) At least your safe.

 **STEVEN:** I'm fine. I won't be long.

 **PEARL:** Stay safe now.

 **STEVEN:** ( _Chuckles_ ) I will. Bye.

With that, Steven closes the door behind, leaving only Pearl and a worried looking Peridot. Pearl then slowly moves the spear away from Peridot's throat.

 **PEARL:** I thought they would never leave…

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Frowns_ ) Wha-…

Before Peridot could answer, Pearl span her spear and then swung it across, whacking Peridot over the face, the impact pushing Peridot to her side. She whimpered in pain. Pearl span her spear again, before holding it to her side, like a guard's stance. Peridot gritted her teeth but the pain was starting to throb her face…

 **PEARL:** You will pay for what you did to Steven!

 **PERIDOT:** ( _The pain just getting to her. She sobs_ ) I just…want to go home…

 **PEARL:** ( _Chuckles_ ) No you don't. You just want to go back so you could make your stupid report and have Earth under attack.

 **PERIDOT:** Why…? Why protect this planet?

 **PEARL:** Why? You'll never understand. This planet has life…something that Homeworld will never grasp. Rose Quartz believed that every life here was precious. If she was here right now…she'd probably give you mercy. But she's not here…is she…

 **PERIDOT:** Please…g-give me that…

 **PEARL:** ( _Hesitant_ ) No…

Pearl again swings her spear like it was a golf club and again whacks Peridot across the face. The impact was strong against her jaw, making her spit out some green blood. As Peridot spat more of her liquid, she gritted her teeth and quickly turned around, facing Pearl, sticking her arm enhancers at the pale pearl, the enhancers quickly gathered up some energy, ready to shot out a bolt of green light…but Pearl backflipped and quickly pointed her spear at Peridot, shooting a ball of white light at Peridot's arm enhancers, the bolt smashed into Peridot, pushing her across the floor and damaging her so called weapon…Peridot tried to activate it but it was no use but this didn't matter, as again Pearl pushed her spear up to the green gems throat. Peridot whimpered, almost uncontrollably.

 **PEARL:** I know they are not a part of you! (Peridot gulped) So take them off.

 **PERIDOT:** W-What…?

 **PEARL:** Take them off!

 **PERIDOT:** But…b-but they make me who I am…

 **PEARL:** You mean, a pathetic gem that needs enhancers? You shouldn't be classed as a gem.

 **PERDIOT:** ( _Begs_ ) Please…it's…a-all I know…

 **PEARL:** TAKE THEM OFF, OR DIE!

Those words rang into Peridot's ears, she was at the end of a spear that could easily slice her. Peridot then carefully took of her arm enhancers, though the one that was damaged by Pearl's white bolt stung a lot more, like the damage had fused into her green-like skin…the damaged enhancers made her hand crack because it was damaged and she whimpered in pain but eventually, she took off her extended enhancers and passed them to Pearl, still holding her spear to the green gems throat.

 **PEARL:** Do you think I'm stupid?

 **PERIDOT:** Please, I'm…I-I'm disarmed!

 **PEARL:** Take off your foot enhancers!

 **PERIDOT:** But…

Pearl doesn't hesitate by stabbing her spear into Peridot's visor, cracking it with ease and slightly damaging her forehead gem…the visor falls away from Peridot, who now feels more vulnerable than ever but the pain causes Peridot to finally cry, as her gem slightly leaks some green fluid. Peridot starts crying as the pain becomes to much.

 **PEARL:** Why are you crying?

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Tears flooding down her check_ ) You're h-hurting …m-me…

 **PEARL:** And did you feel this emotion when you hurt Steven? Did you not think how he felt? ( _Peridot sobs some more, not coming up with an answer_ ) No…I didn't think so…

 **PERIDOT:** I just wanted help…

 **PEARL:** You'll get no help now.

Pearl kicks Peridot in the chest, pushing the green gem with some force.

 **PERIDOT:** OW! ( _Tries to scream through the pain_ ) I WAS ALONE! I WAS SCARED! I JUST WANTED HIS HELP! I DIDN'T MEAN TO HURT HIM! I JUST WANTED HELP!

 **PEARL:** Your privileges for help are long gone now!

Peridot starts crying some more, her tears are flooding her cheeks and even her nose starts to run, she looks on helplessly at Pearl, who was determined to cause her more pain. Pearl then grabbed Peridot, who was in too much pain to react quick enough to get away from Pearl's grasp…the poor green gem sob and cried some more, hoping to get mercy and maybe some remorse from the pearl but it wasn't working. Peridot started shaking violently as Pearl was closing in on Peridot's gem with her spear. Peridot eyes were flooded with tears and sadness…a pathetic, pity looking gem…

 **PEARL:** Oh, please, Peridot, you're DONE!

Pearl then pushed her spear into Peridot's gem, cracking it easily, Peridot whimpered in pain, as she felt the blade enter her gem and more green liquid burst out because of this.

 **PEARL:** The least you could do is hold still…and be a little more dignified about it!

Peridot screamed as Pearl's blade ripped through her gem and into her head, the pain becoming unbearable, her whimpering cries of pain slowly becoming faint and the cracking noise was easily heard and bits of Peridot's gem liquid spat over Peridot's face but this didn't seem to bother her…

 **VOICE:** PEARL?!

The voice was familiar…Pearl felt like the whole world had stopped because of this simple shouting of her name, she turned her head in horror, to see Steven standing at the door way, horrified at what he was seeing. Pearl then pulled the spear out of Peridot's head…the green gem gave out her last soft whimper of pain as she slumped lifeless on the floor…

 **STEVEN:** What are you doing?

A dark cloud had covered over Pearl within seconds…she looked back at the lifeless Peridot, watching the green ooze flow out of the dead gem…she then looked back at Steven, who was almost sick to his stomach. Pearl didn't know what to say, she didn't know what to do…but all she could think of…is that she did this for him…and in some ways, for Rose Quartz…

 **NOTES: Right, that's it. Yes, there will be another chapter but I have other stories that I'm currently writing. So, not sure then I'll do the next chapter for this but I'm hoping (as always) that it'll be up next week.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pearl kills Peridot**

 **NOTES It's a short chapter but hopefully, gets to the point.**

 **PEARL:** Oh, please, Peridot, you're DONE!

Pearl then pushed her spear into Peridot's gem, cracking it easily, Peridot whimpered in pain, as she felt the blade enter her gem and more green liquid burst out because of this.

 **PEARL:** The least you could do is hold still…and be a little more dignified about it!

Peridot screamed as Pearl's blade ripped through her gem and into her head, the pain becoming unbearable, her whimpering cries of pain slowly becoming faint and the cracking noise was easily heard and bits of Peridot's gem liquid spat over Peridot's face but this didn't seem to bother her…

 **VOICE:** PEARL?!

The voice was familiar…Pearl felt like the whole world had stopped because of this simple shouting of her name, she turned her head in horror, to see Steven standing at the door way, horrified at what he was seeing. Pearl then pulled the spear out of Peridot's head…the green gem gave out her last soft whimper of pain as she slumped lifeless on the floor…

 **STEVEN:** What are you doing?

A dark cloud had covered over Pearl within seconds…she looked back at the lifeless Peridot, watching the green ooze flow out of the dead gem…she then looked back at Steven, who was almost sick to his stomach. Pearl didn't know what to say, she didn't know what to do…but all she could think of…is that she did this for him…and in some ways, for Rose Quartz…

 **PEARL:** S-Steven…? I…

 **STEVEN:** Oh my God…

 **PEARL:** Steven, you must understand!

 **STEVEN:** You…killed her…

 **PEARL:** I…I did this for…( _Tries to change the subject_ ) She hurt you!

 **STEVEN:** ( _Turns away from Pearl_ ) But she didn't deserve this!

 **PEARL:** I did this for you…

 **STEVEN:** For me? FOR ME? I DIDN'T WANT THIS!

 **PEARL:** ( _Starts to shake_ ) You…don't understand…

 **STEVEN:** YOU KILLED HER! ( _Teary eyed_ ) YOU KILLED HER PEARL!

 **PEARL:** STEVEN! ( _The shouting doesn't grab his attention as such_ ) Your mum wanted…( _Shakes her head_ ) I mean, I did this for you!

 **STEVEN:** IT'S NOT WHAT I WANTED! THIS ISN'T YOU PEARL!

Steven turns around slowly, not wanting to see what had happened in front of him, he thought this was a strange dream but it wasn't. His eyes first focused on Peridot, lying on the floor…her eyes were closed like she was asleep, like she was at peace but the green liquid still pouring out of her gem reminded him of the pain that Peridot went through before darkness covered her. He couldn't look at Pearl…he just couldn't. Pearl bowed her head, as if she had disappointed someone…but she gripped her spear tightly as well as her other hand clenched as tight as it could…and gritted her teeth.

 **PEARL:** Your…mother…would've wanted this. Your mother would've killed anyone who threatened her or this planet…

 **STEVEN:** ( _Crying_ ) But…Peridot did neither. She…s-surrendered. My mother wouldn't have done this.

 **PEARL:** ( _Scorns_ ) You know NOTHING! What do you know? You don't know anything what we went through to protect this planet! We saw our allies die in front of us…friends. We were at war…( _Kicks Peridots lifeless body_ ) Gems like her, show no mercy!

 **STEVEN:** ( _Still crying_ ) But that was thousands of years ago, it's…n-not like that anymore…

 **PEARL:** OF COURSE, IT IS! HOMEWORLD IS OUR EMENY! OUR NEW THREAT!

 **STEVEN:** BUT WE DIDN'T HAVE TO KILL HER! (Points at Peridot) She was scared…we could've helped her…understand.

 **PEARL:** ( _Chuckles_ ) And yet, you don't…

 **STEVEN:** My mum only…k-killed when she had to. She…still gave second chances to everyone.

 **PEARL:** ( _Sarcastically_ ) You think you know your mother just because you watched some stupid video tape. Your wrong, Steven. Oh, you are so wrong…

Pearl turns away from Steven and then starts stabbing Peridot all over her body, each impact from the spear made more green blood burst out of Peridot. Each stab at the body became more aggressive than the last, cracking her body and shattering different parts of her body. Steven couldn't watch this anymore, he couldn't take it anymore…Pearl wasn't stopping, she kept on stabbing at Peridot. Steven had enough, his anger grew and produced a pink shield, he then spins around before chucking it at Pearl, the plain gem had no chance to dodge as the solid pink shield smacked her across the face, knocking her onto the floor but also making her drop her spear…which then oddly disappeared. The pink shield then came back to Steven, who caught it with ease before it disappeared into his hands like dust. Pearl managed to push herself up, a little dazed but now on her hands and knees.

 **STEVEN:** A part of mum is in me, Pearl! What you've done is wrong and I bet if my mum was here, she would disown you!

Pear started to laugh, it was soft at first but then it became almost mocking before her laughter was a little maniac. The laugh didn't give Steven any comfort but became more worried. This didn't sound like the Pearl he knew and loved.

 **PEARL:** Rose…

Steven looked around, a little more worried than usual as he wasn't sure if Pearl was talking to him.

 **PEARL:** What have you become, Rose? ( _Again, Steven wasn't sure how to react_ ) You've become weak, you're not the leader that homeworld should be afraid of…( _Laughs_ ) You're a joke! At least you aren't a coward like Peridot. A traitor…someone who couldn't even do a simple mission. We dispose traitors…( _Sighs_ ) Hearing Peridot scream in pain was a little…arousing...but maybe hearing your gem crack, hearing your scream will be even better…

 **STEVEN:** Pearl…?

 **PEARL:** Do you know what special quality Yellow Diamonds followers have…?

 **STEVEN:** Special…wha…? What are you talking about…?

 **PEARL:** We are all…( _Turns around, her eyes are yellow_ ) FLAWED!

 **STEVEN:** Pearl, your eye's…! What's with your…e-eye's?

 **PEARL:** ( _Her face was slowly turning into a yellowy colour_ ) But you would know everything about being flawed, don't you, Rose? Because you failed to accept your position, you failed homeworld…and you failed…Pink Diamond. She trusted you….and you just…SHATTERED HER!

 **STEVEN:** ( _Shaking_ ) Wait…y-you're not Pearl!

 **NOTES: I'll leave it there for now. I might just expand this story, I mean I wasn't going to just leave it like that on a simple cliff-hanger, as I had another chapter in mind but now, I may do a few more chapters. Depending if you readers want more…but please remember, I have other stories in the works and can only do so much.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pearl Kills Peridot**

 **NOTES: May contain some swearing.**

 **PEARL:** What have you become, Rose? ( _Again, Steven wasn't sure how to react_ ) You've become weak, you're not the leader that homeworld should be afraid of…( _Laughs_ ) You're a joke! At least you aren't a coward like Peridot. A traitor…someone who couldn't even do a simple mission. We dispose traitors…( _Sighs_ ) Hearing Peridot scream in pain was a little…arousing...but maybe hearing your gem crack, hearing your scream will be even better…

 **STEVEN:** Pearl…?

 **PEARL:** Do you know what special quality Yellow Diamonds followers have…?

 **STEVEN:** Special…wha…? What are you talking about…?

 **PEARL:** We are all…( _Turns around, her eyes are yellow_ ) FLAWED!

 **STEVEN:** Pearl, your eye's…! What's with your…e-eye's?

 **PEARL:** ( _Her face was slowly turning into a yellowy colour_ ) But you would know everything about being flawed, don't you, Rose? Because you failed to accept your position, you failed homeworld…and you failed…Pink Diamond. She trusted you….and you just…SHATTERED HER!

 **STEVEN:** ( _Shaking_ ) Wait…y-you're not Pearl!

Suddenly, without warning, Pearl exploding into a yellow light, the beam far too bright for Steven, who used his arm to block the light and stepped back but tripping over. The light carried on for a few more seconds before it died down…Steven lowered his arm and gasped what was in front of him.

A yellow Pearl, who had her back to him, before turning her head slowly with a cheeky, yet evil grin. She started to chuckle and then turned around. Steven, pushed his feet making him crawl backwards.

 **STEVEN:** Y-you're a…?

 **YELLOW PEARL:** We've been after you for a long time!

Steven whimpered some more as the slim yellow Pearl walked towards him. He was up against a wall…the yellow Pearl kept her spear and pointed it at Steven.

 **YELLOW PEARL:** Peridot's mission was to check the cluster, a simple task but when we found out there were more Crystal Gems on this planet, we jumped at the chance to find you and destroy you…especially you, Rose Quartz. Your wanted…and you are to be shattered. ( _Smiles wildly_ ) Oh, imagine my reward when I tell Yellow Diamond that I killed you!

 **STEVEN:** But…b-but how did you-…?

 **YELLOW PEARL:** How did I know to come here? Simple. We followed Peridot's every move, she didn't know of course but then again, she is a useless gem after all…those enhancers have a tracking devise and a camera on them. When we saw you Crystal gems on the screen, he had to act…the cluster could wait.

 **STEVEN:** Cluster?

 **YELLOW PEARL:** Oh, nothing much. Just some shards fusing together to destroy your planet and collect some resources for ours. (Giggles) Won't be long now, I'm sure.

 **STEVEN:** How…did you become…Pearl?

 **YELLOW PEARL:** ( _Annoyed_ ) I AM a Pearl!

 **STEVEN:** N-No, I m-mean…

 **YELLOW PEARL:** Oh, "your" Pearl, another traitor.

 **STEVEN:** How…?

 **YELLOW PEARL:** Hmph. Rose, has this planet made you thick? Shift shaping, of course. How else could I infiltrate. As for your defective Pearl, I simply took her place…whilst she was on her own. Too bad about her…

 **STEVEN:** ( _Teary-eyed_ ) Wha…WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HER?!

 **YELLOW PEARL:** WHAT I'LL BE DOING TO YOU! ( _Raises her spear, ready to kill Steven_ ) ROSE QUARTZ, FOR THE CRIMES AGAINST HOMEWORLD AND THE SHATTERING OF OUR PINK DIAMOND, I SENTENCE YOU TO DEATH WITHOUT TRIAL!

Steven closed his eyes, for some reason he couldn't produce his pink shield. The spear came crushing down on him, suddenly there was a huge green light, that filled the room and then a loud crash…the yellow Pearl was pushed off her feet because of this blast of green and yellow light smacking into her, pushing her against the wall and crashing through it. Steven was shaking but as soon as he heard the blast, he looked up and yellow pearl wasn't there…instead, he gasped as he saw Peridot still lying on the floor pointing her enhancer where yellow pearl once stood…the green time had put back one of her enhancers on, she was breathing heavily and spat out some green blood. The strength she used took the best out of her as she gasped, trying to catch her breath. Steven quickly got up and ran to Peridot's side, putting his arms around her.

 **STEVEN:** Your…y-your alive…?

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Weak_ ) Peridots…a-are stronger…t-than you think. (In the corner of her eye, she sure some rubble moving) Shit!

 **STEVEN:** What's wrong…?

 **PERIDOT:** You've…g-got to get out of here.

 **STEVEN:** Why…a-are you helping me?

 **PERIDOT:** Ugh, it's…n-not you I'm saving…

 **STEVEN:** What…?

Just then, Peridot pushed Steven away and shot a green beam at him, a bubble that lifted him off the ground, she navigated him to the other side of the room, so he was out of harm's way. Just then, the yellow Pearl arose from the rubble, simple just pushing it off her like it were feathers. Her grin still showed and yet, she didn't look worried nor damaged.

 **YELLOW PEARL:** ( _Dusting herself_ ) Is that all you've got?

Peridot then dropped Steven, to concentrate on the fearful yellow Pearl, who came out of the rubble unscaved, and slowly walked towards her. She had lost her spear but simply produced another one from her gem, from her chest. Peridot weakly lifted up her arm, charging what power she had left but the pain was unbearable that surrounded her…but without hesitation the yellow Pearl slashed at her face, simply smashing her visor and shattering her eye, as black water-downed substance poured out of her, Peridot screamed…the yellow Pearl chuckled…she span around, spin-kicking Peridot…the impact making the poor green gem weaker than ever.

The yellow Pearl was enjoying this, she lowered her spear and walked around Peridot.

 **YELLOW PEARL:** You know something, I never liked Peridots. I just think it's wrong to have limb enhancers, technology to make your pathetic existence worthwhile. You are nothing without them. Useless. Weak…pathetic! And then there was you…I hated you from the start and I knew you would mess up such a simple mission. ( _Grabs Peridot's face and squeezes it_ ) I can help you. I can end it, the pain…( _Laughs_ ) Not that you'll have a choice, you'd be shattered when we get back to homeworld. Let me finish your suffering…I'll kill you with dignity.

 **PERIDOT:** Fu…fuck you…

The yellow Pearl's smiles quickly disappear as soon as she was told that but then it slowly grew back and then she chuckled. Peridot could only stare back, weakly and worriedly.

 **YELLOW PEARL:** You…wish!

Just then the Pearl lifts Peridot up and doesn't hesitate as she pushes her yellow spear into Peridot's chest, the green gem gags, and coughs out more green blood. Peridot closes her eyes as she starts to glow…within seconds, she becomes nothing but the gem from her forehead and lands hard on the floor. The yellow Pearl chuckles…she raises her foot over the Peridot gem, ready to shatter it…and then, she brings her foot down. The end of Peridot…

…

 **NOTES: I'll end this chapter here. Yes, I know…lot's and lot's of questions and all will be answered. I'll have the next chapter up soon…not sure when but soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pearl Kills Peridot**

 **NOTES: May contain swearing.**

The yellow Pearl was enjoying this, she lowered her spear and walked around Peridot.

 **YELLOW PEARL:** You know something, I never liked Peridots. I just think it's wrong to have limb enhancers, technology to make your pathetic existence worthwhile. You are nothing without them. Useless. Weak…pathetic! And then there was you…I hated you from the start and I knew you would mess up such a simple mission. ( _Grabs Peridot's face and squeezes it_ ) I can help you. I can end it, the pain…( _Laughs_ ) Not that you'll have a choice, you'd be shattered when we get back to homeworld. Let me finish your suffering…I'll kill you with dignity.

 **PERIDOT:** Fu…fuck you…

The yellow Pearl's smiles quickly disappear as soon as she was told that but then it slowly grew back and then she chuckled. Peridot could only stare back, weakly and worriedly.

 **YELLOW PEARL:** You…wish!

Just then the Pearl lifts Peridot up and doesn't hesitate as she pushes her yellow spear into Peridot's chest, the green gem gags, and coughs out more green blood. Peridot closes her eyes as she starts to glow…within seconds, she becomes nothing but the gem from her forehead and lands hard on the floor. The yellow Pearl chuckles…she raises her foot over the Peridot gem, ready to shatter it…and then, she brings her foot down. The end of Peridot…

The foot became inches away…and yet, nothing…

The yellow Pearl was knocked for six by a pink shield that smacked her in the face, making her lose her balance and falling on the floor. As soon as the pink shield ricochet from the yellow Pearls face, it quickly flew back to Steven, who simple grabbed it and shielded himself with it. His face frowning angrily and his teeth gritted, ready to fight…it was never in his nature to fight back…but this was different…

 **STEVEN:** Leave her alone!

The yellow Pearl shook her head and turned angrily at Steven, quickly getting up.

 **YELLOW PEARL:** Hmph. I almost forgot about you, Rose!

 **STEVEN:** I'm not Rose! I'm Steven!

 **YELLOW PEARL:** But you have summoned her shield. You must be!

 **STEVEN:** She…gave her life to me so I could live! She created me!

 **YELLOW PEARL:** ( _Chuckles_ ) It doesn't matter…at the end of the day, you have summoned the shield of a traitor. And traitors must be SHATTERED!

The yellow Pearl summoned her long spear from her chest and span it around gallantly before running at quick speed towards Steven and then summersaulting in the air, for a few spins before bringing her spear down towards Steven…but just then, something grabbed her spear, a whip, that pulled her back, whiplashing her and bringing her back hard onto the ground with a crash. The crash causing more damage to the flooring and producing rubble dust…soon it died down and she coughed, looking behind her to see Amethyst, bring back her whip and the fusion, Garnet, who was producing her massive gauntlets.

 **GARNET:** Don't you touch him!

 **YELLOW PEARL:** Ugh, you crystal…BITCHES!

 **AMETHYST:** Uh, I think you're the only bitch here!

 **YELLOW PEARL:** ( _Chuckles a little_ ) Heehe…imagine the rewards my Diamond would give me, knowing I destroyed the crystal gems…and shatter Rose, FOR THE HONOUR OF PINK DIAMOND!

 **AMETHYST:** Ah, shut up!

Amethyst lashed her whip at yellow Pearl again, who dodged this time but wasn't quick enough for Garnet's speed who grabbed her foot and slammed her viciously onto the floor, the impact making yellow diamond whimper and cracked a little over her chest, just above her gem. Amethyst didn't give time for yellow Pearl to accept her pain, as she span at a super speed and went in circles around the yellow Pearl, tying the yellow gem up with her whip, making it tight, enough so not to escape from. The yellow Pearl struggled but couldn't even budge…and then Amethyst pulled her, making her fall again. Amethyst held on tightly while Garnet towered above the yellow gem, climbing over her. Steven put his shield away and ran to Peridot's green gem, gently picking it up…and then walking over to where the action was. The yellow Pearl screamed but it was no use.

 **YELLOW PEARL:** YOU WILL BE SHATTERED! I SWEAR, YOU WILL!

Garnet then punched into the floor, inches away from yellow Pearl's face, making her whimper and slightly quiet.

 **GARNET:** My next punch won't be the floor!

 **YELLOW PEARL:** Go ahead! Do it! Just like your precious, traitorous leader did to Pink Diamond…and for what? A planet that has primitive life? HA! Such a waste…

Garnet gritted her teeth but the Ruby in her got the better and grabbed yellow Pearl by the neck, squeezing very tightly…the yellow Pearl started to choke.

 **GARNET:** Where is Pearl?

 **YELLOW PEARL:** Go to hell, you dirty fusion! ( _Garnet squeezes to the point that yellow Pearl's neck cracks_ ) ACK!

 **GARNET:** This is your last chance. What have you done to our Pearl? Where is she?

Though the yellow Pearl was struggling to get some words out, she did at least produce a wicked smile and then started to laugh, not caring her fate. This annoyed Garnet even more but was willing to wait for an answer…even if she knew what it was, but denial took over her and she didn't want it to be true.

 **YELLOW PEARL:** She's…( _Cracks into laughter_ ) HAHAHA! SHE'S…DEAD! SHATTERED! NO MORE! HAHAHAHA

 **STEVEN:** No…n-no…

 **YELLOW PEARL:** YOU SHALL ALL MEET THE SAME FATE!

Garnet felt there wasn't any need for a verbal response, so without hesitation, Garnet pulled back her arm and with great force and speed, smashed her gauntlet through the yellow Pearls face, easily cracking and shattering her…killing her instead, as the yellow pearls body shattered also into millions of pieces…and not even her chest gem survived. Garnet was just sitting over broken gems…a tear came rolling down from her visor and again she kept punching into the yellow Pearls shattered pieces, through frustration, anger and sadness. Steven backed away but he too was crying…Amethyst tried to intervene…grabbing one of Garnet's fists.

 **AMETHYST:** Stop! It…it's done…we…can't…help her. Your just hitting…nothing…

Garnet heard Amethyst's words, though this wasn't to be accepted…and yet Garnet looked at Amethyst, both crying…both not believing in Pearl's fate…they embraced into a hug and Steven joined them.

The hug felt like it lasted for hours but was only for a few mere minutes, as they mourned for their partner, their warrior…their friend…

 **GARNET:** We must find her…

 **AMETHYST:** Garnet…she's-

 **GARNET:** We would do the same for you! We would find you, no matter of your fate! Don't give me that crap!

 **AMETHYST:** ( _Hurt_ ) I'm…I'm sorry, Garnet. But…where do we begin…?

 **GARNET:** There is no begin…just everywhere. We will look everywhere!

 **AMETHYST:** What if we can't find her.

 **GARNET:** We will…

Garnet gets up slowly from the hugging and walks towards the warp. Amethyst and Steven just look at each other in sadness…Amethyst then gives Steven a weak smile and then looks at the green gem that Steven was holding.

 **AMETHYST:** You should bubble her…

 **STEVEN:** ( _Sniffs_ ) No…she…s-she saved my life…

 **AMETHYST:** She's from homeworld…we can't risk it, dude…

 **STEVEN:** I…I know. ( _Sniffs again_ ) But…she said something about…"it wasn't me she was saving…", it's like she…was thinking of someone else…

 **AMETHYST:** ( _Shrugs_ ) I…better go. We need to bring Pearl back home…

Steven nods as more tears dripped down his cheeks, he wiped his eyes as Amethyst ran next to Garnet, both on the warp pad. They then disappeared into blue pixels, going to their chosen destination. Steven looked around…his home was a complete wreck but this was something that could be fixed…

So many thoughts were flying around in his head. He just…couldn't believe that Pearl was gone.

So many questions…

How was Pearl killed?

When was Pearl killed…?

What did Peridot mean when she was saving something…?

It was at that point, that maybe, just maybe…Peridot had all the answers. Her gem was cracked. He remembered he heeled Lapis…he had nothing to lose and licked his hand, soaked with his saliva and wiped it over the green gem.

The cracked quickly disappeared…and then glowed beautifully.

 **NOTES: Sorry this took a long time, I've been real busy (blah blah blah) and writing Rough Gem Destruction. Hopefully, I'm all caught up and I can upload another chapter real soon. Thank you for being patient.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Pearl Kills Peridot**

 **NOTES: I am so sorry this has taken ages to update but I really wanted to finish Destruction: Yellow first…and now I have, I can concentrate on this. Though I'm only gonna do a few chapters of this as I didn't really intend it to be a long story.**

 **This chapter will contain mild swearing.**

 _Don't form. You must stay hidden! I…I hope you can hear me…_

…

So many thoughts were flying around in his head. He just…couldn't believe that Pearl was gone.

So many questions…

How was Pearl killed?

When was Pearl killed…?

What did Peridot mean when she was saving something…?

It was at that point, that maybe, just maybe…Peridot had all the answers. Her gem was cracked. He remembered he heeled Lapis…he had nothing to lose and licked his hand, soaked with his saliva and wiped it over the green gem.

The cracked quickly disappeared…and then glowed beautifully, levitating off the ground. Steven crawled back a bit, so to give Peridot some room and soon enough, she started to appear. Her hair was first and the shape of her head, followed by the body…Steven watched as this small glow started to form a body and after a few seconds, Peridot was formed and fell onto the floor…she crawled back as the last thing she could remember was a spear going through her chest…other than losing her Limb Enhancers which mystically disappeared, she was back to normal…but she could feel the pain that pierced her. She grabbed hold of her chest but nothing was impaling her…she breathed heavily from her memory but quickly looked up at Steven, who was worried. Peridot was up against a wall and could move no further but Steven slowly stood up, his hands up in a 'not to worry' gesture, he wanted to walk forward to her but figured this would scare her more. Peridot looked around her surroundings and quickly realized where she was…

Some quick flashes of memory came back…

 ** _STEVEN:_** _Your…y-your alive…?_

 ** _PERIDOT:_** _(_ _Weak_ _) Peridots…a-are stronger…t-than you think._

 _CUT TO:-_

 ** _YELLOW PEARL:_** _(_ _Dusting herself_ _) Is that all you've got?_

 _CUT TO:-_

 _Peridot weakly lifted up her arm, charging what power she had left but the pain was unbearable that surrounded her…but without hesitation the yellow Pearl slashed at her face, simply smashing her visor and shattering her eye, as black water-downed substance poured out of her, Peridot screamed…the yellow Pearl chuckled…she span around, spin-kicking Peridot…the impact making the poor green gem weaker than ever._

 _The yellow Pearl was enjoying this, she lowered her spear and walked around Peridot._

 ** _YELLOW PEARL:_** _You know something, I never liked Peridots. I just think it's wrong to have limb enhancers, technology to make your pathetic existence worthwhile. You are nothing without them. Useless. Weak…pathetic! And then there was you…I hated you from the start and I knew you would mess up such a simple mission. (_ _Grabs Peridot's face and squeezes it_ _) I can help you. I can end it, the pain…(_ _Laughs_ _) Not that you'll have a choice, you'd be shattered when we get back to homeworld. Let me finish your suffering…I'll kill you with dignity._

 ** _PERIDOT:_** _Fu…fuck you…_

 _The yellow Pearl's smiles quickly disappear as soon as she was told that but then it slowly grew back and then she chuckled. Peridot could only stare back, weakly and worriedly._

 ** _YELLOW PEARL:_** _You…wish!_

 _Just then the Pearl lifts Peridot up and doesn't hesitate as she pushes her yellow spear into Peridot's chest, the green gem gags, and coughs out more green blood. Peridot closes her eyes as she starts to glow…within seconds, she becomes nothing_ _…_

The memory ends.

Peridot looks back at Steven…his face was full of fear but mostly worry. Peridot knew she was damaged and normally from such an impalement from Yellow Pearl's spear, it was hard to recover…and yet, she was back, if a little shorter…though this didn't seem to be her first concern or question.

 **PERIDOT:** Did…did you do this?

 **STEVEN:** Yeah, I helped you.

 **PERIDOT:** How? That's…not possible. No human can process such power. Only a Rose Quartz has healing powers.

 **STEVEN:** I…I do have healing powers. My…mum was a Rose Quartz. I have her abilities.

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Awe_ ) That's amazing…

 **STEVEN:** ( _Looks down_ ) It doesn't always work but…now and then it does.

 **PERIDOT:** Why did you help me?

 **STEVEN:** Does that need an answer? You saved me…although, you said it wasn't me you were saving…

 **PERIDOT:** Oh…( _Blushes slightly_ ) Yes, of course…

 **STEVEN:** You were saving someone else?

 **PERIDOT:** I…don't want to talk about this. My reasons are my own only.

 **STEVEN:** But…maybe I can help.

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Sighs_ ) You…can't help. I've ruined it…

 **STEVEN:** Ruined what? Please, let me understand!

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Hesitant, at first_ ) Do you know what love is? Does love exist on this planet?

 **STEVEN:** ( _Puzzled_ ) Love…? ( _Smiles_ ) Well, sure it does. Love comes in many forms.

 **PERIDOT:** Does it now? ( _Chuckles_ ) And what love am I under, a love for another being, another gem…? ( _Slightly trails off_ )

 **STEVEN:** ( _Smiles_ ) Peridot…that's true love. You love someone…?

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Blushes_ ) Like I said, love shouldn't exist with gems. I'm just being stupid. My mind is plaque by…false hope!

 **STEVEN:** No, no it's not! ( _Frowns_ ) Does…homeworld not accept love?

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Stern_ ) Love shouldn't exist! It's forbidden! And yet…it's something I learnt while stranded on Earth. And while learning it…I realized that I had this feeling when I…when I was interrogating someone…someone who was beautiful, someone who was…perfect, someone who…didn't deserve to be hurt…

 **STEVEN:** ( _Has a feeling he knows_ ) Who was it?

 **PERIDOT:** …Lapis Lazuli.

 **STEVEN:** ( _Smiles_ ) Peridot…

 **PERIDOT:** I love her…but what I did…( _Shakes her head slightly_ )…it can never be.

 **STEVEN:** Don't say that…

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Sighs_ ) You…didn't bring me back to talk about this. ( _Frustrated_ ) Shit! Why did I open up to you?

 **STEVEN:** Because I can help you! I can help you find Lapis.

 **PERIDOT:** Find her? She's in the ocean with…that God damn Jasper! Your planet's ocean is miles deep and long…it could take years to find them.

 **STEVEN:** Still, we could at least try…

Peridot moans a little sigh…she then looks at Steven with a slight guilt look on her. His promise to find Lapis seem sincere…so it was only fair to help him.

 **PERIDOT:** Those…Crystal Gems are trying to find your Pearl, aren't they?

Steven only just remembered that was the real reason he helped Peridot but hearing her story about having feeling for Lapis was very engaging…it reminded him about Ruby and Sapphire.

 **STEVEN:** Yes! Yeah, they are! Do you know anything? Do you know what's happened to her?

Peridot nodded slowly. She got up and walked over to Steve's comfy sofa. She then lifted up the cushions and pulled something out. Steven was trying to get a better view but Peridot turned around with a half-smile and in her hands, was a Pearl, a smooth, white and silk looking gem. Steven gasped…he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Peridot gently place the white gem on the table.

A quick memory pops up.

 _ **PERIDOT:**_ _Don't form. You must stay hidden! I…I hope you can hear me…_

 **NOTES: Sorry it's a short chapter. I'll have the next one up by the end of the week. Promise.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Pearl Kills Peridot**

 **NOTES: This chapter will contain some swearing.**

Peridot begins her story on what happened to Pearl:-

It was the temple of where the Homeworld warp was and within seconds Peridot transports herself there. She tries to run to the broken warp…and then suddenly, another gem appears not long after her. Pearl.

Peridot jumps onto the homeworld warp pad, trying to activate it but it was no use. The slabs were cracked and it was obvious that the warp didn't work but it didn't stop Peridot from trying. Pearl quickly saw what Peridot was doing and ran up to her…producing her spear from her head gem. Peridot growled and charged up her enhancer, getting ready to shoot but Pearl was quick…eventually Peridot shot at Pearl who easily jumped out of the way and dodging other shots…she was right next to Peridot, who didn't get time to react as Pearl whacked her spear across Peridot's face, knocking her easily down. Peridot groaned in pain and was ready to charge up again but Pearl had her spear pointing at Peridot's throat. The green gem whimpered…

 **PEARL:** ( _Chuckles_ ) Ha, I've got you Peridot. Garnet will be pleased that I caught an emery.

Peridot's whimpering became a form of pity, as a tear rolled down her cheek.

 **PERIDOT:** Fine! Whatever! It doesn't matter anyway! Do what you…h-have to do…

 **PEARL:** ( _Frowns_ ) Wait…you're not going to put up a fight.

 **PERIDOT:** What's the point? You win…

 **PEARL:** I…don't understand.

 **PERIDOT:** Why should you? You never gave me a chance. All you did was cause me trouble!

 **PEARL:** Trouble? Excuse me, Peridot, but you're the one causing us trouble! You're the one who threatened us! You threatened Steven! How dare you?!

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Starts crying_ ) I…I just want to go home…I just want to go back to homeworld…

 **PEARL:** ( _Almost in pity_ ) You…you know I can't allow that.

 **PERIDOT:** I…I know. So, do what you have to. Kill me, if that's what your gonna do. ( _Whispers_ ) Oh Lapis…

 **PEARL:** Lapis…?

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Sniffs and wipes her tears_ ) It doesn't matter.

There was something more to this…so Pearl lowered her spear to Peridot's relief and Pearl kneeled down to Peridot's level…but still had her spear at the ready in case Peridot attacks her or something…but instead Peridot sat in a semi-fetal position.

 **PEARL:** What's going on, Peridot? Why did you mention Lapis's name?

 **PERIDOT:** You won't understand. Why should I tell you?

 **PEARL:** I asked, didn't I? And I think it's best you tell me everything before the rest get here.

Pearl had a good point. Peridot had heard stories of a renegade Pearl that had no mercy onto others and caused a lot of deaths to the homeworld gems during the war…this was the same Pearl…but she seemed to be lenient and a tad caring. If it meant being on the good side of this renegade Pearl, then she would co-operate…but it meant Peridot to open up a little, something she's hardly ever done…but now seemed to be the best time.

 **PERIDOT:** My mission, my simple mission was to check on the cluster…

 **PEARL:** What's that?

 **PERIDOT:** It's…( _Breaths deep_ ) It's shattered gems from the war or destroyed at some point, buried purposely deep in this planet's crust…to form a geo-weapon, a weapon like no other…all the shards came together and forced fused to create this being, that is capable of destroying planets…and when it grows…it'll destroy this one with ease. My mission was to simply check on the cluster, to see its progress…all was going well, until…you lot kept breaking my things and getting in the way. ( _Grumbles_ ) And thanks to Jasper, I'm stuck on this planet…( _Whimpers_ ) and…a-and I'm gonna die on this planet…

 **PEARL:** You're not gonna die, Peridot.

 **PERIDOT:** It doesn't matter…soon the cluster will form and we'll all be destroyed…

 **PEARL:** We can take care of that.

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Sarcastic laugh_ ) As if…

 **PEARL:** But what about Lapis. You mentioned her…

 **PERIDOT:** What do you care?

 **PEARL:** ( _Huffs_ ) Well, quite frankly, I don't! I shouldn't care…but I think you wasn't just here for this…uh…cluster. You was here for her.

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Sighs_ ) I screwed it up. I used her as an informant but…it was just orders, I didn't mean to…to…( _Sobs_ ) …hurt her.

 **PEARL:** Hurt her?

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Nods and cries some more_ ) I had to give her pain to get her to talk. I regret doing it, I didn't want to do it…but…it was just…orders. Her face when I'd hurt her…her screams…her tears…I felt…s-so bad, so guilt to what I did to her. I…I just want to say how sorry I am…

 **PEARL:** Sorry…?

 **PERIDOT:** Yes! Sorry! For all the pain I gave her…( _Sobs again_ ) I didn't want to hurt her…but it was orders…I didn't w-want to betray my d-diamond….( _Cries_ )

 **PEARL:** You…love her, don't you? Lapis, I mean. You love her…

Peridot looks at Pearl and takes in what she said and nodded very slowly.

 **PERIDOT:** But…I doubt she'd love me back…

Pearl found this rather sweet but at the same time knew what Peridot was going through, as it reminded her when she loved Rose but her love choose someone else. Pearl sighed.

 **PEARL:** I know what you're going through. You see-

Pearl was interrupted by a flash that came from the other warp pad, she quickly turned around and saw a slim, yellow figure, almost to her same physique, smiling at her with a wicked grin. Pearl recognized her straight away…it was a servant, a servant for Diamonds...it was yellow Pearl. Pearl got in a stance, ready to attack with her spear at the ready…but this Yellow Pearl just calmly walked off the pad with her hands behind her back and very much relaxed.

 **YELLOW PEARL:** You could just kill her, you know.

Pearl wasn't ready to play games but felt she needed to answer back.

 **PEARL:** And why would I do that?

 **YELLOW PEARL:** ( _Shrugs_ ) Does she need a reason? She's tried to kill you herself but failed. ( _Chuckles_ ) In fact, she's failed at a lot of things. Hence the reason I'm here.

 **PEARL:** Ha. I know full well that your Diamond wouldn't let you leave for any reason. You were built for service. A servant.

 **YELLOW PEARL:** Then what about you? A renegade. Do you really believe you're the only Pearl to fight? ( _Chuckles_ ) You really have been gone for a thousand of years. Times change.

 **PEARL:** ( _Grits her teeth_ ) What do you want?

 **YELLOW PEARL:** Oh, okay, it's like that, is it? Well, I've come here for her. ( _Points at Perido_ t). She's fail her mission and failure will not be tolerated. I am ordered to terminate her.

 **PEARL:** Terminate?

 **YELLOW PEARL:** Why, yes. Failure is a straight death sentence, we can't have any weak links in our perfect system. So, I suggest you move out of the way, so I can complete what I came here for.

Pearl turns her head towards Peridot, who looks back with remorse and pity…Pearl couldn't help that Peridot was scared and maybe giving Peridot to Yellow Pearl would solve the Crystal Gems problems…but in her mind, she knew it wouldn't. Pearl closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

 **PEARL:** She's staying here!

 **YELLOW PEARL:** ( _Dumbfounded_ ) What?

 **PEARL:** She's our prisoner. She stays with us.

Peridot didn't like the idea of being a prisoner but anything sounded better than death or a shattering…but also, she knew what Yellow Pearl was capable of.

 **YELLOW PEARL:** Oh, please tell me you're joking?

 **PEARL:** You want her, come get her!

 **YELLOW PEARL:** Oh my…( _Chuckles_ ) You're actually being serious, aren't you? ( _Shrugs and smiles_ ) Well then…( _Produces a spear from her chest_ ) I guess this would be a little bonus for me, destroying one of you traitorous Crystal Gems.

 **PEARL:** I shattered hundreds before you, even during the war, one Pearl shouldn't be a problem!

 **YELLOW PEARL:** That's because you've never had a problem with a Pearl before. You won't win!

 **PERIDOT:** P-Pearl, she's…

 **PEARL:** Stay back, Peridot!

 **YELLOW PEARL:** Mmm, I'm going to enjoy this!

 **PEARL:** Come at me, you yellow bitch!

 **YELLOW PEARL:** ( _Smirks_ ) Whores first!

Pearl screamed with determination as she went to attack the Yellow Pearl, who just stood there calmly with her spear in one hand. Pearl then jumped, pointing her spear at the yellow Pearl…but the yellow demon was just too quick and with a swipe of her spear, she knocked Pearl's spear out of her hand…then spinning her spear and whacking Pearl across the face and fell hard onto the floor…but Pearl got up quickly and again ran towards Yellow Pearl, her face with a small crack on her cheek…she was about to produce another spear from her head gem but the yellow Pearl jumped and spin-kicked her, again hitting her in the face…Pearl tried her best knock to fall down but was pushed back…the yellow Pearl then jumped and somersaulted over Pearl and was to fast for her as Yellow Pearl then kicked her in the back with strong force. Pearl landed hard on the floor and could feel her back slightly cracked…or cracking. The Yellow Pearl landed on her feet with ease. Peridot tried to charge up her hand enhancers but the yellow Pearl knocked her back…

 **YELLOW PEARL:** ( _Pointing her spear at Peridot_ ) I'll deal with you later!

Pearl groaned in pain…this yellow Pearl was agile and quick, she was about to get up but the yellow Pearl stamped on her back, making Pearl yelp in pain and making the crack bigger across her back. All the yellow Pearl did was laugh…while Pearl produce some tears as the pain was too much.

 **YELLOW PEARL:** Time to send you to gem hell!

 **PEARL:** My…m-my friends will…s-shatter you.

 **YELLOW PEARL:** That may be but what will they do when the planet is about to be destroyed? Just like you, they'll do absolutely NOTHING!

The Yellow Pearl then raised her spear and didn't hesitate to shove it through Pearl's back and the sharp blade made its exit through Pearl's body and front. Pearl gasped…she could feel the blade piecing her and her physique quickly leaving her. She gagged…as she could feel herself becoming no more…Yellow Pearl then twisted the blade and Pearl screamed as loud as she could in pain and then suddenly she poofed back into her gem…she was gone, nothing but the gem she represented. The Yellow Pearl started to chuckle in her nasal laugh and was about to piece the gem with her spear blade…but then Peridot pointed her enhancers at her and the yellow devil noticed this and was about to attack but Peridot shot out a green beam, smacking into the yellow Pearl, that sent her flying towards the warp leading back to Steven's home. Peridot then ran over to Pearl's gem, while the yellow Pearl was down…she then spoke to the gem…

 **PERIDOT:** I'm sorry. Look, don't form. You must stay hidden! I…I hope you can hear me…

The yellow Pearl was angry as her eyes lit up like fire, she was about to attack some more but then…the warp pad began to glow. The yellow Pearl started to panic…she couldn't get caught, she couldn't fail…and at the last minute an idea came to her. She concentrated, even though she knew she only had seconds to spare…and slowly her yellow skin would turn pale, her silky yellow dress changed to something complete different: it slowly formed into an aqua-blue tunic-leotard with a small gold star on the centre of her chest and a lighter satin sash ribbon around her upper waist, even the bottom half of her changed, with leggings that were amber-coloured…and pink socks with ballet-like shoes…she complete changed into the Pearl we knew and loved. Peridot couldn't believe what she saw…

 **PEARL (Yellow Pearl):** ( _To Peridot_ ) Don't you dare say anything! They won't believe you anyway…

Peridot was about to say something…but just then, Garnet, Amethyst and Steven appeared on the warp pad. Meanwhile, Peridot quickly tucked away the real Pearl away in her enhancer compartment…in a save place.

The fake Pearl made up a story to the Crystal gems…Peridot wanted to say something but she knew the Crystal gems wouldn't believe her….and for the time being, they didn't…as the Yellow Pearl was very convincing.

Peridot had finished her story.

 **NOTES: One more chapter to go. Like I said, it's not a very long story. I should have the next chapter up by next week.**


	7. The End

**Pearl Kills Peridot**

 **NOTES: Last chapter…**

Peridot had finished her story. She wasn't sure how Steven would react after hearing that or even the fact if he'd believe what she said. Peridot looked down at the floor, disgusted with herself and disappointed…waiting to hear abuse from Steven.

Suddenly Peridot felt light pressure around her and before she could react, Steven had his arms around her, in a gently embrace. Peridot wasn't sure how to take this…she looked around to see if this was a trick or a joke.

 **STEVEN:** Thank you…

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Frowns_ ) Why…?

 **STEVEN:** For not giving Pearl away. For protecting her…

 **PERIDOT:** I…( _Blushes slightly_ ) She did no harm to me...

There was an awkward silence that felt like it lasted for hours but were merely a few seconds until Steven broke the silence.

 **STEVEN:** So…this cluster…

 **PERIDOT:** What about it?

 **STEVEN:** Well, how do we stop it?

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Huffs_ ) You can't stop it. It'll grow and keep growing until it bursts out of the Earth crust and by doing that it'll practically destroy the Earth. ( _Looks at Steven, who looks worried_ ) I'm…sorry…

 **STEVEN:** There must be a way! There must be!

 **PERIDOT:** There isn't! ( _Folds her arms…and then rubs her chin_ ) Although…

 **STEVEN:** Although?

 **PERIDOT:** Well…thinking from the top of my head, we could shrink it down, possibly by drilling it but it'll take ages, not to mention we have to build the drill first! It's impossible!

 **STEVEN:** Impossible? Nothing's impossible. Why not tell the crystal gems what the plan is and I'm sure they'll help?

 **PERIDOT:** What can they do? Your Pearl is trapped within her gem, Amethyst rarely has a attention pan…and Garnet? ( _Peridot sighs_ ) She's just a fusion, she doesn't even use her combined strength for anything except to be…a fusion.

 **STEVEN:** That's not true about Garnet, she's strong, really strong. Look, why don't you ask her for help…I bet she would.

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Shivers a little_ ) Her…h-her fusion makes me a little uncomfortable…

 **STEVEN:** Again, just talk to her. Get to know her…maybe, even understand her…

 **PERIDOT:** Hmm. Maybe your right…

 **STEVEN:** ( _Smiles_ ) I'm normally right.

 **PERIDOT:** I hear that Garnet is a fusion of…l-love…?

 **STEVEN:** ( _Nods_ ) Yes, that's right.

 **PERIDOT:** Gems aren't supposed to have "feelings" for each other on homeworld. At least…not fusion feelings…or…o-or even…( _Blushes_ )…Earth love…

 **STEVEN:** Oh. Well, that's sucks. ( _Smiles_ ) But you aren't on homeworld now…

 **PERIDOT:** That's…that's true…

 **STEVEN:** On Earth, you can be what you want to be, not told what to be. Be yourself…I know Earth can be scary but it really isn't, it just changes…but it changes for the good. Maybe you should explore the planet…and…you can do it as a free gem. No responsibilities

 **PERIDOT:** I see. ( _Stands up_ ) I gotta go.

 **STEVEN:** What, wait…w-where?

 **PERDIOT:** I need to find…( _Lost for words_ )…h-her…

 **STEVEN:** Lapis…?

 **PERIDOT:** It doesn't matter! I just need to find her now! I n-need to tell her how sorry I am.

 **STEVEN:** Wait, we can help. Once Pearl comes back and the Crystal Gems, then we-

 **PERIDOT:** I haven't got time. ( _Blushes again_ ) I…I need to tell her how I feel. I…need to show her how I feel…before it's too late….before the cluster emerges.

 **STEVEN:** ( _Nods_ ) Okay. You do what you have to do! I'll tell the others you are just searching for something.

 **PERIDOT:** Will they not get angry with you?

 **STEVEN:** Probably but at least I know you'll be doing some good…

 **PERIDOT:** What makes you think I'm not making all this up?

 **STEVEN:** Because…you love her and true love doesn't lie.

Steven made a good point, Peridot truly had strong feelings for Lapis and just wanted to make sure the blue gem was okay. Just then from the corner of their eyes, the pearl shaped gem was starting to arise off the table, it was spinning slowly. Just then, a round head made from light appears from the glowing Pearl gem. Peridot gasped as Pearl was starting to get her form back

 **STEVEN:** Peridot, Get out of here. I'll take care of this…

 **PERIDOT:** Are you sure?

 **STEVEN:** Yes. I'm sure!

By this time, Pearl had a complete body, which completely formed as she was ready to reappear.

 **PERIDOT:** (Smiles) Wow, thanks…Steven

 **STEVEN:** You better get out of here. Go to Lapis!

Peridot then ran to the door which Steven was pointing to. She opened it and turned around with a wry smile on her face and yet somewhat serious.

 **PERIDOT:** I'll help you with the cluster…I'll help the clods-…uh…Crystal Gems.

 **STEVEN:** Thank you.

 **PERIDOT:** No, thank you. ( _Pearls form was pretty much complete_ ) Tell that Pearl that too.

 **STEVEN:** I will.

Peridot didn't respond again after that and instead went through the main door and closed the door behind her. Pearl's form was complete and the white glow that surrounded the room disappeared…only to be replaced with Pearl. She landed softy on the wooden floor, in a readied battle stance.

 **PEARL:** Ah!...Huh…?

Pearl looks around, aside from a couple of huge damaged holes in the wall, the room was empty…except for Steven who didn't hesitate to run over to Pearl and give her a massive embrace hug. Pearl was taken back by this but as soon as she knew their was no danger, she relaxed and chuckled, hugging Steven back.

 **STEVEN:** Pearl! I never thought we'd see you again.

 **PEARL:** ( _Still looks around_ ) I'm fine, Steven. I'm absolutely fine. Where's Peridot? And more importantly where's that other Pearl?

 **STEVEN:** Yellow Pearl…she's dead. Garnet shattered her. You don't have to worry about her anymore.

 **PEARL:** ( _A little relieved_ ) And…Peridot?

 **STEVEN:** I let her go.

 **PEARL:** What?

 **STEVEN:** I let her go, Pearl. She saved me…and she saved you. She's gone off to find someone. It's someone she loves…so…I didn't want to stop her.

 **PEARL:** She did save me too. I…I didn't see it but I could feel it. I could hear her whisper something to me. ( _Sighs_ ) I guess she's no danger.

 **STEVEN:** No, she's not, she's far from that. There's good in her.

 **PEARL:** You're just…like Rose. You always see good in everyone.

On cue, the warp pad behind them flashed a light blue light and two gems appeared: Garnet and Amethyst. Garnet adjusted her visor.

 **GARNET:** See, I told you she was fine.

 **AMETHYST:** Then why the hell did we go searching for her?

 **GARNET:** Because I knew Steven could take care of it. Plus, I knew it would annoy you.

 **AMETHYST:** Ugh…

Garnet and Amethyst walked over to Pearl, happy to see their friend again and complete the Crystal gems party. Pearl smiled wildly and hugged them both.

 **AMETHYST:** I didn't think we'd see you again.

 **PEARL:** ( _Chuckles_ ) You can't get rid of me that easily.

 **GARNET:** Not our Pearl anyway.

 **PEARL:** Steven told me what happened. Homeworld aren't going to like what you did.

 **GARNET:** Any homeworld gem that threatens us, will be treated with a shattering. It's them or us.

 **STEVEN:** Yeah, yellow Pearl didn't stand a chance.

 **AMETHYST:** Speaking of homeworld, where's Peridot?

 **STEVEN:** I let her go!

 **AMETHYST:** You did what?

 **STEVEN:** I let her go, Amethyst. She's not our enemy. She's on our side. She saved me and kept Pearl safe, all this time!

 **AMETHYST:** So…where is she know?

 **STEVEN:** To find-

 **GARNET:** ( _Smiles_ ) Lapis.

 **STEVEN:** Yeah.

 **GARNET:** Good for her. Well done, Steven, for giving her that choice.

 **STEVEN:** It wasn't a choice. I just want her to be…free.

 **GARNET:** Either way, if you trust her, then so will we.

The crystal gems and Steven all hugged each other…happy to be together again. Soon the news that yellow Pearl will filter towards homeworld…it'll be something that won't take lightly but the Crystal Gems will be ready…for anything. Garnet then looks at the hole in the wall.

 **GARNET:** By the way, I'm not fixing that!

 **THE END.**

 **Sorry it was a short chapter but it was just a short story anyway based on a very short comic. Hope you liked it.**

 **Thank you for the reviews, favs and alerts.**

 **PizzaCatDavid.**


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTES

**Hello.**

 **I've been getting a lot of questions where I based this story from…**

 **I did mention this at the beginning of the story, so I'll say it again so we're all clear:**

 **This is based on a short comic** **by Mevrona about Pearl killing Peridot. If you type in "Pearl killing Peridot" on YouTube, then you'll understand where I've based this from… (The voice acting, who unfortunately I don't know is brilliant).**

 **All I've done is expand the story… sloppily, I might add but I loved the darkness of the short comic.**

 **So, the idea is by Mevrona but I expanded it. Please, I would advise checking this comic on youtube or even searching it on Google. The comic (again short) is amazing but I just wanted more…**

 **I hope this clears things up.**

 **Any questions, you are more than welcome to message me.**

 **Thank you.**

 **PizzaCatDavid.**


End file.
